Birthday Reunions
by As Black As Your Soul
Summary: Its Jan 1st, Ace's birthday so where would he be apart from with Luffy?


**Eh... Hi guys! :D This is my first time writing fanfics so I would really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism and feeback. Thank you :))) Feel free to PM me if you want any AceLu or any other pairings. I will do my best to grant your request :D**

* * *

He gazed peacefully at the calm sea as he lay on the deck. One would have said he was out of sorts and asked him what was wrong but his crew knew better. They merely retired to their own rooms, knowing that whatever was bothering him was private and personal and they would not interfere. January 1st. They had celebrated and a wild one at that. The one who was usually the most rambunctious merely smiled at the festivities instead of joining in the fun and coming up with all sorts of tricks. They had noticed but did not question it. Their captain knew how to handle his life and did not need their assistance.

The sea breeze ruffled his hair as he crossed his arms below his head. It was one of those rare moments where he would stay silent and not jump around the entire ship. Jan 1st. He mused. Its Ace's birthday. He wondered what he was currently doing. He suddenly reminisced what they would do on his birthday together with Sabo so many years ago, how they would have the time of their lives playing pranks on Dadan and catching wild animals to satisfy their bottomless pits of stomachs. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he thought of those times. He missed them, he really did. Was Ace celebrating with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates? Or was he doing the same as he was now, staring into the sky and remembering what they used to do. Drowsiness lingered in his mind and slowly took over as Luffy closed his eyes, surrendering to the night.

"Lu! Lu! Luffy! Wake up!" He got abruptly woken up from his sleep by an oddly familiar voice. "Ngh… Let me sleeeeeep." Luffy grumbled and turned over to his side. Wait… that voice… isn't that Ace? He instantly shot up and looked at the person who had disturbed him. "ACE! What are you doing here?!" He beamed that silly signature grin of his, mouth stretched impossibly wide. He pounced onto Ace, wrapping and coiling his rubbery arms around his dear brother. "Agh! Get off… can't breathe…" The freckled man grunted. Luffy reluctantly released his Ace from his death grip, much to the older boy's relief. Being strangulated on his birthday was not exactly what he had planned for, after all. "Shishishi so what are you doing here? What about Marco and the rest?" Did they know where Ace was? "Ha! Of course I'm here to visit my little brother. I snuck out here of course," Ace mirrored Luffy's grin, pulling him into a warm embrace - as warm as it could get at night. "Its been so long, Luffy. Its been so long since I last did this," as he ruffled Luffy's already unkempt black hair.

"Shishishishi Happy birthday Ace! I missed you."

Those were the only words that Ace needed for his birthday, the words that he had been waiting for. A comfortable warmth engulfed him as he chuckled lightly, tightening his hold on Luffy. He was sure Sabo was watching as the two brother embraced each other. It was the best birthday he had in the years he had been separated from Luffy. No celebration, no present could ever match up to his brother's sincere and heartfelt words.

That night, they slept side by side like they used to when they were young, legs and arms entangled with Luffy's head resting against Ace's chest. The rest of the crew made no move to disturb them, Zoro silently looked away and went back to his nap; Sanji headed for the kitchen to make preparations to cook up a huge feast that would _hopefully _be enough to fill up their hungry stomachs; Robin giggled and continued reading on her book; Franky struck his normal pose and lowered his volume while calling out his usual "Super!"; Brook started playing a soft melody; Chopper and Usopp merely smiled and walked away with Usopp continuing his recollection of all the "adventures" he had had, and lastly Nami, who had to force herself to resist checking if Ace had any money, she certainly did not want to get burnt, neither did she want to disturb the two brothers. It was not everyday when they could enjoy their time together after all.

As they continued on with their business as quietly as they could to avoid waking them up, their efforts failed as a loud bellow could be heard over the distance…

"ACE! GET OVER HERE NOW! DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO SNEAK OFF LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

The D brothers stirred, albeit _very _reluctantly, Luffy's mood souring instantly and Ace on fire. No one enjoyed being woken up, right? And twice at that for Luffy. They were about to start on a rampage when a blue phoenix suddenly flew over, a frustrated and annoyed expression on its face. This brightened up their moods instantly, though for different reasons. Ace was of course, delighted to see his crewmate but Luffy on the other hand… Ace braced himself for what was about to come next and sighed.

"FOOD! SANJI! I FOUND A FLAMING BLUE CHICKEN!" as Luffy grabbed onto the said "flaming blue chicken" who naturally, let out a surprised squawk. Unprepared and defenseless, Marco fell from the sky, changing back into his human form, much to Luffy's disappointment. No longer interested, Luffy huffed and walked back to Ace's side, who was practically convulsing in laughter at Marco's expression.

After a moment of hysterical laughter from Ace, Franky yelling 'SUPER!', Chopper and Usopp staring with their jaws on the floor, Nami paling instantly, Sanji smacking his face, Zoro still peacefully sleeping, Brook and Robin chuckling, a certain disgruntled blonde picked himself up, ticks forming on his forehead. Luffy, not understanding why the rest were laughing scratched at his head and joined in the laughter. Marco took a few deep breaths and calmly decided to ignore what had just happened, much to the crew's amusement and disappointment.

"Ace… its time to return to Moby Dick." Marco lazily glanced at Ace, an eyebrow raised at the disappearing act that he had performed last night, but he did not question him, he knew better. "Yes, mother!" Ace sniggered making Marco want to wrench his hair off.

"LUFFY! I WILL BE BACK!" Ace yelled as they flew back to the Moby Dick.

"I KNOW, ACE, I KNOW! I WILL GET STRONGER, STRONG ENOUGH TO KICK YOUR ASS THEN!" Luffy hollered as the two ships drifted apart, bringing the two brother apart. And yet, their hearts remained as one, held together by bonds stronger than steel.

_Meanwhile on Moby Dick, the Whitebeard Pirates were guffawing at the recording that Robin had somehow managed to take and pass to Ace before he left. Thatch, who had laughed till he cried, reached forward and paused at Marco's change in expression as he feel from the sky, and laughed even harder, clutching as his stomach. That day, the mighty Whitebeard Pirates were reduced to a giggling mass of idiots, an amused Edward Newgate and a pissed off Marco._

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING TILL THE END. :) Please tell me how to improve. If you guys want, I can try writing an AceLu version hehe. I do love AceLu 3


End file.
